


Does It Get Easier?

by Merfilly



Category: Stargate (1994), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Jacks, one question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does It Get Easier?

"Did it get any easier?"

Jack O'Neill, two ells thank you very much, looks at his counterpart from another universe, one ell and that was just strange. He doesn't have to ask what the 'it' in question was.

"In some ways? I found a new focus, with all the running around, trying not to get my team killed. I made friends. I even found it easier to mentor the younger ones."

The other Jack just nods. He'd started feeling that, toward his Daniel, toward Skaara.

"Good soldiers never die," he whispers with a little heart pain.

"They just fade away."


End file.
